


Late Night Feelings

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: A little piece of Bobby angst set after day 23. Inspired by the daily “Bobby is a player” theories, this is my counter-argument to what was going on in the head of our boy.





	Late Night Feelings

The darkness in the bedroom at night was never complete, the small camera lights flickering in each corner of the rooms looking like little fireflies. Of course, there was also Chelsea’s unicorn bedtime light which gently glowed in its pastel hues. The fact she’d brought this present from her parents into the villa as her one sentimental item was too adorable to feel even slightly frustrated about its intrusion at night. It was dark enough anyway. Sleep hadn’t really been her friend in the villa. Too many nights were spent staring into the (almost) darkness and wondering what the hell was going on in Bobby’s head.

Tonight should have been different. He wasn’t coupled with Priya, Lottie or Hope, no more couplings where he was taken away from her by the machinations of the producers. Casa Amor was a distant nightmare. And here she was, sharing her bed with the man who she’d known she adored since the first time she saw his beaming smile, heard his soft Scottish accent and laughed at his silly jokes. Since Day One. As she lay on her back she opened her eyes and looked to the side. Bobby was there. On his side, curled around her, his leg hooked over her and his arm draped over her chest. It was a position of closeness and comfort. One that she had been longing for ever since Henrik chose her at the recoupling. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her ear, and she knew that if she woke him at that moment he’d happily oblige with any kind of fun she asked for.

So why did she feel she had a beat of uncertainty pulsing through her body as rhythmic and definite as her pulse. It started in her head, causing the insomnia she was currently experiencing and moved to her heart where it caused a tight feeling. Conversations they had over the past couple of days circled in her head as she tried to analyse them and understand why he said the things he said sometimes.

“I’m all yours”

“Of course”

Since Casa Amor none of Bobby’s reactions had truly seemed like his own. The experience had clearly changed him more than she could understand. He’d hinted at it in several conversations they had. Moments of intimacy they’d shared. But yet the strange uncharacteristic comments still kept coming. The comment at the heart rate challenge this evening hadn’t helped her growing paranoia that he just wasn’t as into this as she was. That he wanted someone else more. That he’d settled for her because there was no one else. He’d asked her if that was what she was doing before the recoupling

“Am I really the one you’re after? You didn’t just pull my name out of a hat and say he’ll do”

And she wished more than anything that she had batted the question straight back at him. The things she knew she adored about him sometimes seemed absent in how he treated her. He was kind and considerate, she knew that, she saw it constantly and completely in how he supported the other islanders. But so many times she had found herself in a difficult position during her stay in the villa. Most recently it seemed that new girl Jo hated the very ground she walked on. Yet he never stepped in. Never protected her from any of the spite shot at her like a poisoned dart.

Everything suddenly felt too much in that bedroom and she felt she couldn’t breath. The combination of sounds of snoring, one couple clearly having some not-so-alone time (Graham and Marisol, there was no doubt about it) and the heat radiating from Bobby became overpowering and she wanted to be out of that room and somewhere she could think in peace. Extracting herself from Bobby was no easy task but he was clearly tired from the adventures of the last couple of days and seemed fast asleep. 

Kitty slid herself sideways out of the bed, holding his arm and gently placing it back on the mattress. He seemed to mutter something in his sleep but then went silent and still. She took this as her chance and padded slowly over to the door and made her way to the lounge. Unfortunately she groaned when she put the lounge light on and remembered the lounge area was still consumed with Bobby and Henrik’s pillow fort. It had been a cute activity, made funnier by the concept of Bobby and Henrik ruling together, and then just hilarious with the additions from Graham. But the adult in her had known at the time that there was absolutely no way the boys were packing up the fort and putting everything back the way they found it. 

A realisation that this fort could be used to her advantage suddenly dawned and Kitty climbed inside the fort and then sat down, crossed legged in the position she always adopted for meditation. The roof of the fort was high enough that she could more than comfortably sit up, and although it wasn’t dark (she cursed herself for forgetting to turn off the light in the lounge, and for feeling too exhausted to climb out and do it now) she felt calm and peaceful. Private in the villa of one million eyes.

She closed her eyes and tried to begin a meditation. The confused thoughts about Bobby wouldn’t leave her head, but she had practiced for long enough to know that was ok, and the more she fought them, the more they would invade her. 

Lost in her thoughts she hadn’t heard the footsteps, but gasped in shock when everything was suddenly plunged into absolute darkness for a second as the lights in the room were turned off.

There was a moment of silence, and then

“Kitty?”

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and the solar lights that decorated the fort (Chelsea’s addition) flickered on creating a warm glow. 

“Bobby?”

His face appeared at the fort door, confused at first and then beaming when he saw her sitting in his creation.

“Ah, missing your castle were you, princess?”

The lights cast the softest glow on his face, but it was enough to be able to pick out the twinkle in his eye, the contours of his beautiful face. Kitty was mortified to have been caught Fort Meditating but owned the moment in the best way she knew how. Patting a cushion next to her she looked at him and smiled, inviting him to join her. 

Bobby didn’t need to be asked twice, and confidently dove into the fort and landed on his stomach beside her. He sat up and scooched next to her, putting one arm around her waist, and using his other hand to hold hers. 

“So, Lass, do you want to tell me what your doing in my castle right now? I know it’s an amazing piece of craftsmanship, but it isn’t where I expected to find you at 2am in the morning”.

Kitty knew it was now or never. She never seemed to have the words she needed at the time she most needed them, meaning that her reactions to the things Bobby asked and said often felt almost forced. But here he was. Here they were. Actually alone and without prying eyes and ears.

“Bobby, I know you like to keep things fun, and I know you don’t like conflict, and so I think I’m avoiding asking you questions that I really need to ask. Like, really need to ask. Before I go insane kind of need to ask”.

Bobby’s gentle smile faltered slightly as concern krept into his eyes.

“Kitty, there is nothing you can’t ask me, ok? I know I give the big sell on how much I’m all about the fun. But you have to know by now that there is more to me than that”.

His eyes were large as they searched her own for understanding. He schooched around so that he was kneeling in front of her.

“Ok, hit me with your questions my Princess” 

And with that he bowed at the waist and Kitty couldn’t help laughing as his bow in such close proximity brought his head straight down into her lap. She cupped his head with her hands and guided it back to be facing her.

“Bobby! We’ve done a lot of that! It’s talking we need to do more of!”

He grinned “Hey, my head placement there was just a happy accident. C’mon then ask me anything”.

Kitty took a deep breath and began to try and articulate the confusing mix of thoughts and feelings she’d had over the last few weeks.

“Ok Bobby. That mean tweet. The one about you being a player? What was your response to that about? All I needed to hear from you was that it was a load of crap. What I got was a cryptic nose tap”.

He burst out laughing and she scowled. Also realising how ridiculous it seemed to be grilling him about one tweet from one random stranger.

His laughter settled and he cupped her hands in his own, his thumb gently stroking the skin between her own thumb and forefinger. 

“Honestly, in my life I have never, ever, been called a player. You know I’ve had girlfriends, I’m open about my past, but playing is not part of who I am. I was so amused by the fact that someone out there, who has never met me, never spoken a single word to me, decided I was a player that I just couldn’t take it seriously. So I played up to it”.

He let go of her hands and reached up to stroke her cheek.

“You’ve been worrying about that tweet all this time. Kitty. I’m sorry, lass. Honestly, you’re so confident on the outside that I didn’t think you’d even think twice about it.”

He pursed his lips and looked to one side.

“And honestly, back then I couldn’t let myself believe that you could actually care about me. Care if I was a player. The whole time we’ve been in here I’ve been waiting for a guy to enter the villa who is worth even half of you. Waiting for the guy that would turn your head and make you realise that you want to be with a King not a Jester”.

Kitty felt like a hand was squeezing her heart as she looked into his face at that moment. 

“Bobby. I’ve told you so many times that you’re my first and only choice. You are my King”.

She leant forward and kissed him gently. As their lips met she felt the usual spark in her stomach. But this time there was something else running through her veins. A longing to just know him. To understand him. To just be with him.

“Bobby, is this why you ask me every single day if I’m sure about my decision, if I know who I want to be with? I thought it was you trying to give me a hint. To push me away so you didn’t have to. Either that or you had a terrible case of amnesia”.

His face broke into a small smile again and Kitty could feel the squeeze on her heart lessen ever so slightly.

“Ha, no. Not amnesia. Everything in here does feel very confused a lot of the time. Little pieces of information are dropped into conversation that just send my head spinning.

I don’t know how to deal with that so I either start making something in the kitchen with Lottie or building things like this”.

He paused to point up, and Kitty jumped into the pause.

“Sorry Bobby, I don’t understand. What pieces of information? About me?”

He reached up and started playing with his hair nervously, twirling a dreadlock around one finger. 

“I don’t like to think about it any more to be honest. It was stuff like Hope telling me you wanted Lucas when he first arrived. And then telling me that you got close with some guy with blue hair in Casa Amor. Oh and the latest was that you were really happy to be back with Henrik and that you were catching feelings. 

And you know what, I’ve never judged you for those things. I get it all. I’ve tried to stop the creeping jealousy and hide it. Because it’s just...not my place to stop you if you think you’ll find happiness with someone else”. 

Kitty could feel the rage bubbling inside her.

“She. Said. Fucking. WHAT?”

“Sssshh!”

Bobby’s eyes were wide as he tried to stop Kitty waking the entire villa.

Her voice was quiet but full of a seething anger he hadn’t heard before when she next spoke.

“I have no interest in Lucas or Henrik. I kept about as far away from that blue haired boy as I could. I wasn’t interested in any of the boys in Casa Amor. I just kept telling them and everyone else that would fucking listen that I only cared about you.

I’m going to kill her. There will be a murder on TV. That’ll make the headlines. Girl bludgeoned to death with an avocado on national TV”.

Bobby leaned forward in a moment of madness in light of the rage still burning inside her, and kissed her forehead.

He murmured into her skin. “I’m sorry”

Kitty felt all anger towards Hope leave her body but it was replaced by pure exhaustion and she laid down on her back, holding Bobby’s hand and encouraging him to join her. He held himself up on one elbow as he turned to face her, his body pressed close.

“Kitty, I’m sorry. You’ve never given me a reason not to trust you. The fact I believed it all isn’t because I don’t trust you. It’s more about what I...think about myself”.

He brought one of her hands up to his mouth and kissed the palm. 

“Have I messed this up?”

Kitty propped herself up on her elbow, mirroring his posture and looked into his hazel eyes, which had been given an extra sparkle by the twinkling fairy lights.

Kitty thought about the confusion of the last week. The uncertainty about how he felt. How closed off he’d been. The nights spent analysing every word. Every action. 

As she looked into his face she realised that for all of the mess of emotions she’d been feeling, she was looking into the eyes of a boy who was funny, kind, warm, insecure, and equally confused. There was no question about her answer.

“No Bobby, of course you haven’t. I should have spoken to you sooner and I’m sorry. Can we agree to stop listening to other people and to focus on us for the rest of this journey, and beyond? I honestly meant it when I said I can see a future for us”.

Bobby leaned forward and gentle placed his lips against hers, brushing his mouth along her jaw and up to her ear, before whispering 

“You are my future”.

Kitty found his lips with her own, kissing him deeply,the tension in her body replaced by the fluttering excitement of new love. 

He leaned forward again, kissing her neck before speaking.

“So, feel like exploring Graham’s addition to the fort?”

Kitty laughed. 

“I thought you’d never ask”.


End file.
